


Sanctuary

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hanna shows Sophie the house she’s staying. Sophie is not impressed to learn the truth behind it.





	Sanctuary

“You have, like, nothing to eat,” Sophie scoffed, holding the fridge door open to peer inside with a look of dismay. Hanna was standing beside her in the small kitchen and shrugged. 

“I can’t remember the last time I went to the grocery store,” she confessed.

“No kidding,” Sophie snorted, letting the door close shut. “Let's order a pizza. What kind do you like?” She pulled her cell phone out of the back pocket of her shorts and began scrolling and tapping with her thumb. 

“I like pepperoni,” Hanna said. She found Sophie grinning back at her. 

“You bloody carnivore. Such a wicked meat lover!”

“We can get veggie...?”

“Half pepperoni, half veggie,” Sophie compromised. She now placed the iPhone against her ear and began to listen to the pizzeria’s cheesy introduction voice message. “Hi, yes—I would like to place an order...”

After ordering pizza and a 2liter bottle of grape Fanta, the girls left the duplex house and sat outside the front concrete steps.

“How can you afford to live here if you don’t work, Hanna?” Sophie questioned, staring down at her phone screen like a zombie. 

“Marissa makes arrangements,” Hanna replied.

“What does that even mean? She basically gave you a place to stay for free?!” 

“I have no reason to trust her, but she’s the only person I got left who knows about me and my—well, parents,” Hanna said. 

“You’re loony tunes to believe in that shit,” Sophie spoke sharply. “Isn’t she the one who’s responsible for your parents’ lives? Or lack of, I should say. Don’t risk your chances on making amends with this woman, Hanna. She’s the one who stalked you, pretended to be your own mother, and then almost had you killed for her own selfish reasons. Do not take her genuine! She’s a twisted, manipulative bitch, who really needs a large dose of therapy!”

Hanna knew Sophie was only trying to look out for her, but she was grateful for her own place and try to be “normal” like everyone else.

“I thought you said the forest was your home?” Sophie accused.

“It still is,” Hanna said quietly. She was now disgruntled about her living quarters. Maybe she _should_ be back to her regular, earthy roots? 

A Volvo pulled up along the curb with a banner of a chefs hat dragon twirling up a pizza pie. The pizza had now arrived hot & ready. Sophie got up and hurried down the steps to go pay. Hanna remained sitting with her head clouding second thoughts.


End file.
